Weapons of choice
by no Homo but yes Homo
Summary: What happens when you find out you're meant to stop the apocalypse. DeanxOC, SamxOC
1. Author's notice

So, I don't know if we're going to post this fanfic somewhere or not (the way it's going, we're writing wayyyy too slowly to do that, but maybe someday), but in case we do, I want to add a few precisions.

First things first, hey there! This story is a self-insertive coop. I'm Anaïs and I'm writing from Anna's point of view in the story. Technically, it's my own point of view and it's my reactions and all, but Anna is easier to pronounce and I really don't like when people can't say my name. Marie is written by my friend- Marie. We're going to try and write about 500 words a week to keep you guys posted, so please go ahead and remind us, hahaha.

Since the beginning may not be too clear on certain aspects, I'm going to try to explain some stuff here.

The fanfic is happening in the Supernatural universe, and we know about Dean and Sam because of the books the prophet wrote and published. We don't know about all the characters because we didn't read the entire series I assume, but we do know about them to begin with.

Rated M for swearing, smut (lots of), and maybe at one point violence, I don't know.


	2. Prologue

Anna glanced at the clock – for the third time in five minutes. This class seemed to be taking even longer than usual. She exchanged a look with Marie, who was just as bored. Philosophy could've been interesting if it wasn't for that teacher. She picked up her phone under her desk and started texting Anna.

_-__"__Holy shit. Can you believe it's only been 4 min?"_

_-__"__DON'T DEPRESS ME MORE THAN I NEED TO BE"_

- _"__I am not going to be bored alone. Join me."_

_-__"__You are not aloneeeeee, I am here with youuuu… I forgot the resssstttt"_

"Excuse me ladies, I would love to know what is so interesting about your lap."

The two young girls snapped their heads up. Anna was blushing furiously.

"Sorry…" Marie said, before feeling her phone buzzing again.

- _"__oops…."_

She grinned at her friend when her attention was caught by interference coming from the intercom. Nobody could quite make out what the person on the other side of the mic was trying to say.

"srshsrhrsrsrhsrrrs… How does…shdygsgeuueueehh… work? HELLO? Right, hemm… I don't know if you can hear me, but this is very confidential".

The whole class stared at the intercom in awe, waiting for the actual message.

" My name is Castiel, I am an angel of the Lord. Please, you need to..."

"What an idiot." The teacher said as he violently hit the off button of the intercom. Everyone else was just glad for the interruption. He turned back to his PowerPoint and continued his lecture, while the entire class slowly doze off.

At 5:20, class was finally over. Anna and Marie headed out of class together. They had completely forgotten about the weird intercom incident, along with most of the rest of what the teacher had said. They were going to take the bus together and they were chatting about all the things girls usually chat about when they were brutally interrupted by the sight of a Chevy Impala 67, with 2 very muscular guys, and another one wearing a trench coat, not quite as buff. The shorter one was leaning with his back against it and was looking at the girls as if he would've expected more. The other one was pacing beside the car, and the one in the trench coat was standing still, staring intently in front of him, unreadable. Anna turned to Marie, who didn't even bother to look back at her. She was looking at them, her eyes wide and her jaw hanging, like she always did when she saw someone she thought was hot. Anna knew she would be biting her fist if the man hadn't been looking directly at her.


	3. Chapter 1

**(Marie's POV)**

Well… that's a nice sight! Hot damn. I couldn't keep my eyes off of them; especially the guy leaning on his car, he was a fine piece of work. I knew that Anna was as stunned as I was. I mean, how else would you react if two stunning men were standing in front of you, staring into your soul?

What am I saying? I don't even know those guys.

I grabbed Anna by her sleeve, trying to get her out of her staring contest with the tallest one. She finally blinked a few times before turning to me.

"Anna? We gotta catch the bus! You still remember what a bus is, right?" I joked.

She looked at me and nodded, but not before she shot a last look to the hotties in front of us.

We didn't even make three steps that the guy in the trench coat approached us. I didn't know what to do. Run? Smile? Scream? I looked at Anna and she was as lost as me. The guy was very intimidating; he stared at us with squinted eyes, like he was trying to read us. And he definitely didn't know the meaning of "personal space".

"Don't be afraid", he said in a low raspy voice.

_It's a bit too late for that..._

"My name is Castiel. "

_Wait... isn't that the guy from the intercom?_

"We don't want to hurt you, but we will if we have to."

"Way to go, Cas! Now that's a nice way to approach ladies..." said the guy in the leather jacket, rolling his eyes.

The guy with the scruffy hair didn't seem to acknowledge the sarcasm of his companion.

"Right. You both have to come with us. Now."

_What the hell is going on?_

**(Anna's POV)**

Holy motherfucking shit what do we do now? We're about to get raped or something! I took a deep breath and looked at the trench-coated guy straight in the eyes.

"I just have to tell something to my friend first."

"Ok", he answered, not moving an inch.

"… So… can we have some privacy?" I asked.

"Oh. Right." He took a few steps back and looked away. The other two were still staring at us though, and it was obvious that outrunning them wasn't an option. I looked at Marie, confused and kind of scared and worried. Despite that, the first thing I managed to blurt out in a half whisper was;

"Goddamn, they're hot!"

"Yeah, I know, but we still need to get home."

Very, very, rational Marie. As usual.

"Oh, come onnnn… a little adventure never hurt anyone."

Marie stared at me like I had lost my mind.

"Ok, maybe a few people. But we're not in a tv series! What's the worse that can happen? Plus the tall one is kinda sweet."

"You can't decide whether someone is sweet or not over A STARING CONTEST!"

"Excuse me." said the tall guy. He was standing beside us and we hadn't heard him at all. "This is literally a question of life or death." His eyes were pleading, and he looked so sweet, oh so very, very sweet. "If you come with us, you could save the entire world from… the apocalypse."

I was captivated, but I still heard the one leaning on the impala sigh.

"Wait, what?" Marie asked, unamused and extremely sceptical.

"I'm Sam, that's Dean, and he's Cas, and we're trying to –"

"HOLY FUCK YOU'RE SAM AND DEAN AND WHAT?!" I yelled.

"Shhhhh!" said the one in the trench coat – Cas.

"I'm coming with you!" I added quickly.

"No, you are not!" Marie told me, both exasperated and kind of desperate at how naïve I was.

"Well, you don't need to come, but I'm going anyways, so ha."

"YOU'RE GOING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED, YOU DUMBFUCK!"

Cas started trying to interrupt us but we were… slightly absorbed.

"We… Can I… Just… please."

"COUGH COUGH" Dean uttered, very loud and sarcastic.

I turned to him, but Marie refused to.

"Yo Blondie, we don't have all day!" he added.

I saw Marie freeze for a second. She slowly turned his face to him.

_Oh dear. Oh god. Oh no. Whyyyyyyyy…_

"What…the FUCK… did you just CALL ME."

She started walking towards him… before Cas stopped her mid-step. He touched her forehead and… she just… fell.

My jaw dropped.

"What. Is… did… HOLY SHIT DID YOU KILL HER IM GOING TO KILL YOU AND YOU AND YOU AND -"

"She's asleep." He interrupted. "I told you, I am an angel of the Lord. I would not kill her unless it was absolutely necessary."

_Wait, that's an angel?_

The short guy looked at him, amused.

"She's annoying though. It's almost necessary."

"WELL GEEEEEEE SHE ISN'T THAT BAD OK, DON'T DISS MY FRIEND." I exclaimed.

Sam looked at me. "So are you coming, or do you want to sleep as well?"

"I… I…" Cas approached his hand towards my forehead. "OK OK OK IM COMING NO NEED T- STAAAAHP." I nearly yelled, slapping his hand away from me. "So… uhm… What about Marie?"

Dean shrugged and propped himself up. He picked her up like she was a little porcelain doll, very very softly, yet swiftly as if he couldn't feel her weight, and brought her to the car. He gently laid her on the backseat and pushed me in beside her. It's only then that I started actually being scared and realizing how much this implied. I was following strangers – but not really strangers, I mean, who didn't know the books?

"So… where are we going?"

"Back to Bobby's." Sam said.

"Oh."

Dean turned the radio on. I couldn't say I loved the music, but I wasn't about to tell him to close it – nobody tells Dean what to do. In any normal everlasting car trip, as this one was promising to be, I would've fallen asleep. But for some reason I was a little too stressed for that. I sent a text to my parents, telling them I was sleeping over at a friend's place. I figured I would take of it properly later and stared out the window for the rest of the (very, very, very, very) long car trip.


	4. Chapter 2

**(Marie's POV)**

What the…Where am I?

Anna? Ok she's there…

Are we moving? What the hell is going on? What the fuck happened?

Oh yeah! I remember. I was about to yell at that hot stupid guy. And then…then what? I opened my eyes to see where I was and saw the concern look of Anna.

Ok, She seems fine. No worries.

I looked the other side and that freaking creepy guy was staring at me. AGAIN.

" Would you stop doing that?!" I said scooting myself closer to my friend.

"I don't understand…" he simply said.

"Stop. STARING. AT. ME." I replied.

"Okay, girls, you listen to me very carefully" said Dean turning his head to us."We're about to cross the American borders, so shut up and go with the flow."

"Just act natural" gently added Sam. "Okay, Cas?"

"I'll try…" he responded.

We drove another 5 minutes to finally get to the customs. A few cops were checking the cars before us, and honestly, I was freaking out.

" But, like, seriously… what will happen if we get caught? I mean, are we going to jail or something? What if they ask us questions? You know what, I'll say it's your fault" I said to Anna.

"Hey wait – no! it's not! I mean… kinda, but no! don't tell that to the COPS! I don't want to go to jail either!"

"Well, you should've thought about that before, doofus."

"Shut the hell up! Nobody's going to jail, so calm down!" said Dean who was getting more and more impatient.

"You don't have to worry, we'll take care of everything." Sam added, smiling – mostly to Anna.

_Okay… third wheel much?_

As we approached, Anna and I shared a worried glance. I saw my hands shaking a bit, so I put them in my pockets. I felt like we really, really, REALLY looked suspicious.

"Howdy guys!" the policeman said, with a very strong Texan accent. Dean looked happy. I wasn't.

" So anything to declare?" the cop asked us.

"Nope sir. Just trying to get back home!" Dean answered with a genuine looking smile.

"Can I see some ID's if you don't mind?"

"Of course!"

Sam and Dean showed their passports to the policeman.

"What about the two young ladies in the back and the other fellow…?"

I looked at the policeman, and then at Dean, and then at Anna. Shit. Shitshitshitshit. I tried to look natural by smiling awkwardly to the cop. Anna copied me and waved and Cas was…staring. I nudged at him and he formed a confused smile. He looked constipated. What have I done.

"Oh they're just… you know… well… whores we picked up earlier." He said, whispering the last bit and winking at the policeman.

He. He did not. No. Why. I didn't say anything but my eyes were sending him knives. And bullets. And fire. AND PAIN. Fuck that guy.

"Uh." The policeman looked intently at Anna and me, licking his lips. Oh my god. I am officially disgusted by life. Anna was all red. Not wanting to blow our cover, I tried to take a "seductive pose". Worst. Idea. Ever. I looked drunk, but fortunately, the cop didn't seem to bother.

"What about the guy?" he looked at Castiel.

"Well… my brother's into that kind of kinky thing." He said.

Sam looked… very insulted. But he played along and winked at Castiel, who just stared back blankly, as usual.

"Alrighty then! Go ahead gents and have a lovely day!" the cop said, laughing as he moved away from our car.

Dean simply nodded and drove off.

And for the first time in an hour, I started to breathe again.

**(Anna's POV)**

"OKAY WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT ABOUT!?" I… said very loudly.

"What? Dean asked, with a not-so-innocent smile.

"Oh, fuck you too."

"Well, yes. You ARE a whore." He winked.

I gave him the most insulted, serious look I could possibly manage.

"Fiiiiiiineeeeee. Sorry." I could feel the sarcasm seeping from his every word.

I stared at him. Just. URGH. Asshole.

We drove for a while again, until – after like, what, 4 hours – we stopped at a crappy motel.

Dean and Sam started leaving the car.

"Wait, OIII! What are you doing? I thought we were going at one of your friend's place?"

"Yeah. It's far." Cas answered. "I could get us there faster, but humans don't do well with angelic means of transportation."

"Oh shut up, I'm not in a good mood. And you guys owe us some explanations!" I answered.

"And APOLOGIES." Marie added.

"Once we're inside, okay?" Sam pleaded.

I glared at him but didn't answer. He looked at me for a second, waiting. Nuh uh.

Dean hadn't waiting for us and was already inside, getting us a room.

"All in the same one?" the lady asked, wide-eyed.

"Yeah, it's because-"

"WE'RE TWO GAY COUPLES OK DEAL WITH IT." I yelled – I was tired and still kinda pissed – grabbing Marie's hand. She just chuckled while Dean pursed his lips. Sam went with it though, so I was proud of myself.

"What about the other guy?"

Marie had the biggest smile as she answered, "Oh, those two are into that kind of kinky stuff."

The lady looked… well, surprised to say the least. She gave us the keys without looking at us – I think she used to think they were hot but… well the situation I had made up kinda killed it.

We climbed up the stairs – I think Dean and Sam wanted to piss us off because the elevator looked fine and they said they wanted to stay in shape but like who were they kidding they didn't need stairs for that.

We reached our room – and we only had two beds so we were going to have to fix something up at some point because… well.

Marie sat down on a bed and said "So?"

The two brothers just looked at Cas. Like, that's as much their responsibility as his, but fine whatever, make it be the awkward guy.

"You have been chosen by a prophecy to annihilate Lucifer."

Well that sentence was wild from start to finish.

"…what?" I asked.

Marie was just… well she looked like she thought they were crazy, but more angry than that.

"Marie, you are a descendant of an elven royal bloodline. Ages ago, the elves managed to strengthen the gates of hell and stop Lucifer from rising. Bloodlines tend to get stronger with time, and you are their one thousandth heir. Therefore, your powers are stronger than any of which we've came across and –"

"Yeah right." Marie snorted.

"SHHHHHHHH. I want to know!" I shushed her.

"Well, the point is that you are a very powerful creature and we need you to kill Lucifer."

"… what about me?" I asked, more or less disappointed.

"As for you, you come from an Icelandic god, Njörd. Like him, you have the power to bend wind and water as you wish. You are the _shield_ and you were born to protect the _assassin_. And that's her."

I was completely into it and completely baffled and wow I have powers and holy shit I just love life right now and then Marie just killed it.

"Bullcrap."


	5. Chapter 3

**(Marie's POV)**

Is this a joke? Are you FUCKING kidding me? I was knocked out by a creepo for this? I almost got arrested FOR THIS?

" I can't believe it…" I started walking around our small room trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

" So you're telling me, that we are some kind of _chosen ones _and we have to kill the Devil-"

" Actually, his name is Lucifer…" Castiel interrupted me.

"I don't CARE ABOUT HIS GODDAMN NAME." I yelled at him. He lowered his head.

" Like I was saying, you brought us here because we have to stop the apocalypse…right? And you actually think that we believe you? I mean come on, we're not that stupid! Right Anna?" I looked at my friend.

She looked back at me, almost ashamed.

"Right Anna?" I said again, staring at her more intensely and getting slightly worried.

"Well… Like… why would they make that up? Like, I know it's pretty unbelievable, but they wouldn't come looking for us and know our names and all just to make us think that –"

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! AM I THE ONLY ONE WITH A BRAIN AROUND HERE!?" I yelled.

"Alright, I'm gonna go have a drink until you guys sort it all out and –"

"YOU ARE STAYING RIGHT THERE. SIT YOUR ASS DOWN. NOW." I screamed at Dean, pointing the edge of the bed. He looked at me defiantly for a few seconds but I didn't move and he gave in, sitting down on a chair nearby.

"Look." Castiel said calmly. "You're going to have to believe us, because you don't have any other choice. If you don't, people are going to die. A lot of them."

I bit my lower lip. Hard. "And how do you know that?"

"The prophet announced it."

"OH, SO THERE'S A FUCKING PROPHET NOW!"

"Marie… stop screaming please…" Anna begged. "Why don't we give it a shot instead? Like, since we're halfway there…"

" Give a shot to what exactly, Anna? To die? To have super powers? We're not heroes! We are just typical teenage girls! THAT'S IT. NO POWERS, NO DUMBASS PROPHECY AND NO NOTHING. BORING."

"MARIE, LISTEN TO ME RIGHT NOW. I DON'T WANT MY LIFE TO BE BORING, AND I WONT LET IT BE. SOMEONE IS GIVING ME A CHANCE RIGHT NOW TO MAKE ME WORTH SOMETHING AND BE SOMEONE AND I'M NOT GOING TO MISS OUT ON THAT SO I DON'T GIVE A FLYING FUCK ABOUT WHAT YOU THINK, YOU'RE GOING TO GIVE IT A TRY. GOT IT?"

She was yelling. Oh god. That was like, really really rare. Like… that was the first time she was actually angry. Woops. We stared at each other for a few minutes, trying to calm both our minds.

I sighed and mumble lowly "Fine, whatever."

"Oh my god, seriously? YESSSS! Uhm, I mean… I'm sorry I yelled at you – it was totally worth it but I'm sorry anyways."

Anna was having really big mood swings. She was probably tired. Or PMS-ing. Or both.

We smiled and turned to the group of men, still in the room – I almost forgot about them.

" So…when do we start?" I asked.

"Now."

**(Anna's POV)**

_Wait –now?_

"… but… I don't know what to do…"

"That's why you're starting with the simple stuff." Sam told us. "What we do all the time. Research."

_You have got to be kidding me._

"Ehm… but… what about the fun stuff?"

"HA!" Dean exclaimed sarcastically. "Fun stuff! You're cute."

He pointed towards the pile of books (the HUGE pile of books) on the desk. Marie was still sceptical and pissed and I knew it. So I decided to give the example and start reading. I opened one of the impressive manuals and squinted my eyes at how ridiculously small the writing was. It was probably old English too, because I couldn't understand half of the sentences. Marie sighed louder than necessary to ensure everyone would know her dismay. She looked at every single book before taking one – the smallest one, obviously, and it was still pretty big.

"Are you sure you don't have a summary of those?" she asked whiningly. Nobody bothered to answer her. Dean turned on the small television and switched the channels for a minute. I really was trying to read, but it was quite boring and everything was such a distraction. After a little while, I had a hard time keeping my head up and my eyes open. I looked at Marie, who wasn't even pretending to read anymore, and was just watching tv with the guys. My head and my eyelids were so heavy and I couldn't –

**(Marie's POV)**

I was staring blankly at the tv, trying to occupy my mind and think of…. Anything really, except what was happening to us. I looked around the room. The wallpaper was awful. Little yellow flowers with a blue center. I don't know why but it made me think of wallpaper from a bad tv series. The single beds were separated by about 3 feet. I smiled at the thought of Sam and Dean sharing a bed (and obviously not _fitting_ in the bed). Cas was gone, I wasn't sure where or why, but I didn't give a fuck. Anna looked fascinated by her book, so fascinated that her face was falling on it as she was slowly dosing off.

_I guess someone has to work._

I sighed and picked a random book on the desk. I made an effort to not pick one of the smaller ones this time, and it was a lot heavier than expected. I skimmed through the pages and fell on a chapter about the first Apocalypse. Ha. What a joke. I started reading.

The further I got, the more interesting it was. Not realistic at all, but interesting.

_"__30 000 years ago, Wickas from the south demanded to be obeyed by all. Many humans followed their lead and became slaves to their power. Heaven sent powerful warriors to earth, Elves, to counter the oppression of darkness that threatened human kind. As their sisters fell during the war that ensued, the Wickas called upon Hell's most destructive weapon. Through many rituals and spells, they began to tear down the gates of the prison below. Lucifer had awakened."_

Wut.  
>I mean, that worked with what Castiel had said… but like… Wickas? Seriously? 30 000 years ago, humans hardly knew how to read. HOW TO BE HUMAN. I decided that was enough for the night, and closed the book… after bending the corner of the page. Wouldn't want to lose that. I silently headed to bed, not bothering to say goodnight to anyone, cause they weren't worth my attention. And Anna was sleeping.<p> 


	6. Chapter 4

**(Anna's POV)**

I felt a gentle pressure on the back of my neck. "Hey, Sam said, smiling. Don't you want to sleep in a bed? Marie's already in that one." He continued, gesturing towards her. I yawned.

"How long did I sleep?"

"Just a few hours, it's about 5am. You guys went to sleep probably later than you're used to." He made that cute smile of his, and I couldn't comprehend how someone so imposing could be so adorable at the same time. I clumsily got up and tumbled to the bed. My brain was trying to process bits and pieces of what was happening to us. Once more, I fell asleep almost instantly. Some words from the book were still dancing in the back of my eyelids when I drifted to sleep land.

_There was a big, purple eye staring at me. There was nothing around it, no body, nothing it was attached to. I knew it was inhumanly powerful. I could not look away, but the rest of my senses were grasped by what was happening around me. There was a lot of noise. Some of it was just water, moving, like mountain sized waves, and wind, spiralling around me like a whirlpool. I could feel all that on my skin as well. Once I got passed that, there were screams. Screeches. Battle sounds. I wanted to turn around, I wanted to help, or perhaps run away, but it was impossible. The purple eye would not let go of me so easily. It's pupil, like a cat's, only sideways, blinked slowly. I was calm. Njörn. That was the name of the bloodshot, purple eye. Suddenly the elements started to hit me instead of protecting me from the rage around them. The waves crashed on my body and the wind threw me around like a haystack. I was powerless. Njörn looked at me, as if he was expecting something._

_As if I was disappointing him._

I woke up covered in cold sweat, breathing unevenly.

**(Marie's POV)**

Anna whacked me with her arm. Goddammit.

She was really cold too. And looked quite… worried. And just not well.

"Anna…? You slapped me. Say sorry." I joked. Her eyes brutally opened and she drew a sharp in breath.

"Anna are you okay?" I was starting to freak out a little. I rubbed her back until she calmed down. Sam and Dean were sitting up in their bed (as I thought, too small for them). Dean looked pretty nonchalant about it while Sam was slightly worried.

"Are you alright?" he asked, concerned.

"Oi. I just asked her. Anna, answer me. Are you alright?"

"Uh… Yeah, I think. That was just… weird." As soon as she finished her sentence, there was a rustling noise and Cas was there. What-

"What did you see." He asked sternly.

"I… I'm not sure? There was… I don't know."

"You need to tell me now."

"I don't know! There was just… wind and water and… it was weird okay there was this eye staring at me and I don't know what it was I'm just stressed now can I just breathe like gee."

Is… is Anna high? I squinted at her.

"Well, it's not like it matters, right? We're all under a shitload of pressure; three idiots ABDUCTED us. I mean she had a nightmare. What's the big deal?"

"That wasn't just a nightmare. That was-"

"Njörn, right? That's what you said his name was. He told me."

"He doesn't have a mouth, it's an _eye_, he didn't _tell you_ anything." I answered, exasperated. Dean silenced me with a hand gesture. Bitch, who did he think he was?

"Yes, that was… Njörn. What else did he say?"

"I don't know... nothing… I guess. He was just… staring at me." Anna was starting to hyperventilate and then that would stress me and I didn't need to be more stressed than I already was.

"OK SHE'S HAD ENOUGH. Back off!" I defended her.

(Anna's POV)

Oh my god what is wrong with me what was that what the fuck URGH. I could feel my hands shaking on my lap.

"Can we just… go eat something? I think I'm hungry." Sam looked relieved to see me talk about something else, but not as much as Marie.

"I have pie in the car." Dean suggested. "We can get going."

Marie looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "Pie? Seriously?"

"What do you have against pie?! It's delicious." He answered, way too angry for the matter.

"Sure, if you say so."

So we started packing. It was pretty silent, and I was fine with that, obviously. We went downstairs, and the lady looked at us awkwardly (right, my story). I smiled and winked at her, cause, why not. Sam gave the keys, then we left. It was getting a little cold outside, but at least we were travelling south so it would get better. We hopped in the backseat of the Impala. A snowflake gracefully landed on the window and Marie smirked. "Do you want to build a snowman? Come on, let's go and play…" she began softly and I joined in, a little louder "I never see you anymore, come out the door, it's like you've gone away!"

Dean turned to us. He looked like he was about to yell (he was exhausted, we all were) but he took a deep breath and said: "Shut. Up." while we just sang louder. Sam had a half smile and answered "Let them be." Cas was bouncing a bit on his seat, appreciating the little bit of happiness that we were still able to have despite the circumstances.


End file.
